fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Abel
Abel (アベル, Abel), a cavalier of Altea. He is known as the 'Black Panther'. Background Abel is a friend of Cain and a loyal knight of Altea, nicknamed Black Panther. He helps Marth in his entourage. However, unlike Cain, Abel retired after the quest and opens a shop. He also marries one of the Macedonian Pegasus Sisters, Est. The attack from the Empire forces Abel to return to the military. However, Est was taken hostage and Abel was forced to fight against Altea. When confronted by Marth, Abel regretfully chose to side with Marth again, knowing the consequence that Est will be executed, although she can be saved if the player brings Yumina and the Rescue Staff. At the end of the battle, Abel vanishes, probably chasing after Est, who leaves him in her ending. Statistics Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Statistics |Cavalier |1 |18 |6 |7 |7 |2 |6 |7 |0 |9 |Lance Sword |Javelin Iron Sword Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |50% |40% |70% |20% |0% Monshō no Nazo Base Stats Book 1 |Cavalier |1 |20 |6 |7 |7 |2 |6 |7 |0 |9 |Lance Sword |Javelin Iron Sword Book 2 |Paladin |1 |28 |13 |14 |15 |5 |11 |14 |16 |10 |Lance Sword |Knight Killer Growth Rates |70% |40% |50% |50% |40% |70% |20% |3% Shadow Dragon Base Stats |Cavalier |1 |20 |6 |0 |7 |7 |2 |7 |0 |9 |Sword - E Lance - D |Javelin Iron Sword Growth Rates |65% |40% |0% |50% |50% |25% |20% |0% Support Relationships Supports *Est *Palla *Cain Supported by *Marth *Est *Palla *Cain Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Base Stats |Paladin |1 |32 |13 |1 |14 |15 |7 |14 |6 |10 |Sword - D Lance - B |Ridersbane Growth Rates |100% |60% |0% |60% |60% |40% |40% |5% Support Relationships Supports *Palla *Cain *Est Supported by *My Unit *Marth *Est *Cain Overall Whether or not you want to use Abel over Cain is all based on personal opinion. Both can be good units when leveled up, however, and they both have the same growth rates and fairly similar stats. The main difference is Cain gains Strength and HP quicker than Abel, while Abel focuses on Speed and Skill. Don't be discouraged to use both, however, because both can be solid units. However, most prefer the use of Abel over Cain, and have these reasons for their choice: Abel starts off with decent all-around stats, and can easily double enemies after his first few level-ups, while Cain almost never doubles. His high movement and slightly higher evasion and luck than Cain's cause him to be easily overused. When he gains a decent amount of skill, he shows the tendency to evade attacks and deal criticals better than normal in the FE generation he's in. When he promotes, which is usually earlier than other units, most enemies are destroyed by him, as he has both higher stats and higher movement than both allies and enemies, making for him to be an effective experience sponge. This trait is also often passed down throughout the gererations, especially with his nearly perfect double, Lance. Recruitment *In FE1/11, Abel starts off in your party in the first chapter. *In FE3: Book 1, Abel starts off in your party in the first chapter. *In FE3: Book 2, Abel must be recruited by Est or Marth in Chapter 15. Etymology In Hebrew it can either mean "A breath" or it is the Christian Bible's character Abel: the son of Adam and Eve in the book of Genesis. He is a shepherd, whose offering to God is accepted but he eventually was murdered by his brother Cain, out of jealousy. Gallery File:Abel-FE1.png|'Abel', as he appears in FE1 File:Abel-FE3.gif|'Abel', as he appears in FE3 File:Abel.png|'Abel', as he appears in FE11 AbelFE12.PNG|Abel, as he appears in FE12. Abel TCG1.jpg|Abel as a Paladin in the TCG. es:Abel Category:Playable characters Category:Archetypes Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters